


promise me

by Crows_Imagine, electric_stydiax



Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ravenclaw Kiyoomi, Sex Toys, Slytherin Chikara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27972080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/electric_stydiax/pseuds/electric_stydiax
Summary: Kiyoomi and Chikara haven't seen each other all week. After a long night of prefect rounds, they finally get some alone time and make good on a long-standing promise.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: HQ Thirstmas 2020 Collab Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: HQ Thirstmas 2020





	promise me

Chikara loved his boyfriend very much, if the past two years have proven anything. From initially getting under the Ravenclaw Prefect’s skin to realizing he couldn’t be without him, Kiyoomi simply fit in the gaps Chikara left exposed with grace and skill.

A cosmic tug kept pulling them together, from sitting together on the train ride their first year, being wary until a friendship bloomed and they got closer and closer. Then fifth year came, they got together and then a Triwizard Tournament was announced. Kiyoomi entered and Chikara thought he’d die from worry. Countless times he gave Kiyoomi the “You could die!” speech.

Once Kiyoomi won (and survived) Chikara did not let him leave his sight for at least the first few weeks after. “My love, I’m alive. All in one piece. Use your hands and feel for yourself. I’m right here, Chikara.” Kiyoomi muttered into his ear.

Two years later, Chikara still will randomly touch him just to be sure. Occasionally he had nightmares of Kiyoomi not making it, but he’s so damn glad it’s not reality. During the tournament, Chikara always insisted on doing prefect rounds with him and that hasn’t changed a bit.

“Ready to start?” he asked as they met together an hour before curfew.

“I am, shall we be off then Chika?” Kiyoomi murmured. The two Head Boys began their rounds across Hogwarts, checking each house and common room for any students missing and mysterious happenings. “It’s very quiet tonight, my dear. Everything seems to be in order. Should we head to sleep ourselves or do you have a better idea in mind?” Kiyoomi whispered.

“Do you think I want to let you go so soon? We haven’t had much time to ourselves this week,” Chikara murmured, trying not to whine. They’ve had exams for most of their classes and then Quidditch combined with prefect duties kept them busy. “Maybe we can find a private place, just us,” Kiyoomi suggested.

“I think I know where we can go. Follow me, sweets. If we go just down this hallway, we should be.. Aha! There we go. We just walk down here and we’ve found a quiet place for us to just...be. I missed you, I missed you so much Kiyoomi.” Chikara whines softly, head buried in Sakusa’s neck.

“I missed you too, love.” Kiyoomi raised his hand, gently running his fingers through Chikara’s soft hair. “But I have you now.” He leads the Slytherin prefect to the small couch. It’s a hidden study area, with a desk across the room by a few shelves. “Come here, sit on my lap?”

“I was hoping you would ask, Ki-ki. Kiss me pretty please?” Chikara pleaded, hoping to charm his boyfriend into some not so quiet time together.

Kiyoomi giggled, and kissed Chikara across his whole face, soft as clouds.

“I love you so much,” Kiyoomi murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his neck next.. “Another Hogsmeade visit is coming up this weekend, I’m going to take you on a date. What do you want to do? Anything you want, it’s yours.” Chikara hummed, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi’s neck.

“Besides you? One thing, I heard that there’s a shop down there that creates rings and other sentimental pieces. Beyond that, everything I need is in my arms.” Chikara chirped quietly, trying not to be too loud.

“Are you going to propose to me, Chika?” Kiyoomi grinned. “That was in the plans for me to do to you.” Even as a joke, it does make him pause. It’s their final year at Hogwarts, what will happen next? No matter what, he’s not leaving Chikara’s side.

“Perhaps I am Kiyoomi. You know I wouldn’t joke about it.” The thought of being without Kiyoomi, his sweetheart was too much for Chikara. They were better with each other and not alone.

Kiyoomi paused, lips back on Chikara’s neck. “You wouldn’t,” he agreed, wrapping his arms around Chikara’s waist. “We could get matching engagement rings. I need everyone to know. And you already know my answer to your question.”

“Humor me. Tell me what I already know, Kiyo. Will you marry me when everything is said and done? Let my face be the one you see when you wake each morning?” Chikara whispered in Sakusa’s ear.

“Yes. Yes, my darling.” Kiyoomi tilted Chikara’s chin closer to him, sneaking another kiss. “I will marry you the earliest I can. I want to see you in the morning when I wake and see you as I fall asleep, and see you in my dreams.”

Chikara pressed another kiss into Kiyoomi’s neck, sinking his teeth into his beloved. “I can’t help but want you to leave traces of my love in your wake. If you were to disrobe me, you may find a surprise for you.” He sighed into Kiyoomi’s chest, listening to their matching heartbeats.

Kiyoomi doesn't blush easily, but that goes out the window with Chikara. “Right here? You know I will,” he answered, one hand sliding down and reaching to his shirt. He tugged open Chikara’s robes, pulling his shirt to untuck it.

Both Kiyoomi and Chikara’s clothes fell like waves, barreling to the floor. Chikara bit Kiyoomi again, but this time on the insides of his arms and thighs, covering them with marks. “You taste so good, love. It drives me wild, and I can’t help myself.” Chikara hissed softly, as he watched his fiance’s hands roam aimlessly,

“Good. Mark me up, everywhere you can think of,” Kiyoomi groaned, tugging down Chikara’s boxers. He smirked at Chikara’s soft gasp, until the tables were reversed. One hand squeezed the Slytherin’s perky ass and that’s when Kiyoomi realized something. “Are you-” _You may find a surprise for you._ “Is that a plug inside your ass?”

Chikara hummed, smiling like a cat who swallowed a canary. “It is, but look closely at the house emblem. It’s not yours or mine, but rather something new.” Upon closer examination, Sakusa sees the plug has a phoenix binding their two houses together like the bond they share. “You’re so sexy, Chikara. I have the lube, just let me take this lovely gift out.” He gently tugged at the plug in Chikara’s ass, revealing an already lubed asshole.

“Fuck, Chika. You _did_ have yet again a lovely present waiting for me.” Kiyoomi set down the plug on one of their robes and returned his attention to that perfect bubble butt waiting for him. “You’re being so good for me. I’d love to tease you, but I’m rather excited myself. Maybe I could slide you down on my cock right away.”

“Please, Kiyoomi. I’ve missed so much and I need you. I couldn’t figure out how to control myself when I stretched my ass out for you earlier. Kept thinking of your cock, and how warm you are inside me. Do it, fuck me please Kiyoomi.” Chikara begged, a whine slipping into his voice.

He’s a sucker for Chikara’s pretty pleading voice. “Stretching yourself out, knowing anyone could’ve walked into your dormitory? Naughty thing.I could fill you up and slide that pretty little plug back inside you, let you walk back and sleep with it inside you.” Kiyoomi slid a finger between Chikara’s cheeks. “If I asked that, would you do that for me, baby boy?”

“Gods yes, fill me up and stick it back in. I’d sleep easy knowing you came inside me, claiming me for yourself.” Chikara teased, wanting Kiyoomi to lose his control a touch. A spank landed on his ass not too soon after and Chika squeaked.

“What was that?” Kiyoomi feigned, rubbing the offended cheek. “Don’t get cocky, baby boy. Don’t forget who’s in charge of you. How about you lay across my knee, ass all pushed out and ready for more spanks? I know how much you’re a slut for my hand.”

“Please. I promise I’ll behave. I need you so badly, spank me Kiyoomi.” Chikara begged, desperate for something. Kiyoomi lay his boyfriend across his lap, rubbing his lap to a thought of near numbness. For a moment, it’s quiet, silent really. Then Kiyoomi spanked his ass fast and harsh, sending a wave of heavy desire down to Chikara’s cock.

 _“Fuck!_ Fuck, Kiyo-chan,” Chikara near sobbed. If he hadn’t just promised to behave, he’d be trying his best to grind down on Kiyoomi’s thigh, blood rushing down fast. But he’d be good; he knew it’s worth the wait. “Please, _sensei!”_

 _He’s playing real dirty,_ Kiyoomi thought to himself. Chikara jokingly called him that in third year when Kiyoomi was a professor’s aide and helped him a few times after class. Now Chikara loved to call him that in bed.

“Sensei, please. I need you inside me. I need you like I need air. Please, sensei, make me cum and come inside me. Leave your mark inside of me.” Chikara whispered, starting to feel fuzziness warp his mind.

“I won’t keep you waiting, my love. But it would be a shame to deprive myself of this sight so soon. I love seeing your cute little ass. How about I take you like this, you presenting yourself so nice for me, I can watch you lose yourself on my cock.” Kiyoomi gripped Chikara’s hips, nudging his cock between his cheeks, his tip teasing his hole.

The slip into Chika’s ass is painless, and too easy. As Kiyoomi started bouncing Chikara up and down his cock, he saw the passion and ambition in his eyes. As a Slytherin, Chikara wasn’t manipulative or cynical. Rather, he was smart and calculated while getting what he wanted. He was nice, but could bite back and Kiyoomi adored that about him.

Chikara gasped, back arching beautifully. He’s such an incredible sight, Kiyoomi couldn’t help but bend down and pressed kisses across his shoulders as he sped up.

“Oh _oh!_ Sensei, faster!” Chikara moaned, forehead pressed against the cushions below, ass presented perfectly for him. “Please!”

“As you wish, my love. Gods, you’re perfect.” Kiyoomi sped up his pace, hoping to come inside his fiancé first so he could see how cute Chikara would be plugged up with Sakusa’s come inside Chikara all night. The thought drove him to a deeper pleasure, and he finally came, intense and raging.

Chikara mewled, looking over his shoulder with dark, needy eyes. “You feel so good, fuck.”

Kiyoomi pecked his lips and reached over to grab the plug, fitting it snugly inside. Chikara moaned again, squirming as he adjusted. “Aww, you’re so cute. Cute little slut wants me inside him always, no matter what form.” He picked up Chikara, laying him on his back. “How do you want to come?”

“Could I come in Kiyo-chan’s mouth? So I can kiss you after and taste us both?” Chikara murmured sweetly. Kiyoomi blushed again, and kissed Chikara again. “Of course, my love. To share any kiss with you makes me happiest.” He murmured in Chikara’s ear.

Chikara giggled and Kiyoomi would do anything to see that on his face for the rest of his life. He slid off the couch and tugged Chikara closer, settled between his two legs. With no hesitation, he swallowed his cock, not stopping until it reached the back of his throat. That alone made Chikara groan loudly.

“Kiyoomi, baby you’re so good to me. Keep going, please. Aah shit! Just like that, flick your tongue like that again, please!” Chikara said, nearing the edge and blanking out in pleasure.

Kiyoomi hummed around Chikara’s cock, smiling as he thought of forever with him.

He didn’t stop, only going faster as Chikara’s words turned more incoherent. Soon he’s pushed over the edge of bliss, crying out Kiyoomi’s name as he comes hard. Only once he’s sucked every drop does he let go of Chikara’s cock with a loud ‘pop.’ “Oh baby boy, you’re so pretty.”

“You’re prettier. Let me dress you so we can sleep. I love you, you know?” Chikara murmured back, still a bit dazed. After some shifting and fumbling, both prefects are dressed and barely look like they had “we just got engaged” sex. “Goodnight, my heart. Sleep well.” Chikara whispered as they reached the door to the Ravenclaw common room.

Kiyoomi checked to make sure no one was in the hallway before sneaking one last goodnight kiss. “I love you so much, Chika.” He ruffled the shorter’s hair, holding back a laugh as he heard Chikara squawk in protest before he went inside. “Goodnight, darling,” he softly said as the door closed.

Thankfully all his roommates are miraculously asleep. It’s not until he’s undressing to put on his pajamas that he realizes his tie is silver and green. Whoops.

The next morning comes, and Chikara realizes a mistake has been made. In his hands was a blue and gold tie rather than his silver and green one. It would have been an easy fix if not for the prefect pin affixed to it as well with the Ravenclaw House crest. _Dammit, how will I get this to Kiyoomi before our Charms class?_ He started freaking out until he remembered the room between Ravenclaw and Slytherin which was meant for prefects to change in. Kiyoomi preferred that room because it quieter in the mornings, Chikara slipped out, avoiding his roommates eyes and made it inside.

Kiyoomi is already dressed, ready for the day sans his tie. “I knew you’d think of this,” he said, kissing Chikara’s cheek. “I didn’t even realize it until I was already back in my room.” Before putting on his own tie, he gently tied the correct one around Chikara’s neck, smoothing the Slytherin tie and adjusting the prefect pin.

“Perfect. No one will ever know. Now, here’s a proper good morning to my fiancé.” Kiyoomi kissed him on the lips softly.

“Good morning to you as well,fiancé. Breakfast is soon, are you ready? I know my roommates are wolverines and yours too, so I think we have to fend for ourselves today my love.” Chikara says, gazing into Kiyoomi’s eyes with an unparalleled softness.

“As long as you sit by me,” Kiyoomi smiled. “I heard they’re making those scones you like.” Chikara’s eyes lit up and Kiyoomi held back a chuckle; he loved to see Chikara get excited about anything. “Should we keep the news a secret until we get our rings?”

“Yes! Our roommates are nosy and I refuse to explain to Kourai or Wakatoshi how we’re engaged without rings, let alone listen to Tooru whine about how Hajime still hasn’t proposed.” Chikara murmured, sighing into Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

Kiyoomi chuckled. “I guess we’re the first in our group. I don’t mind keeping it between us, I prefer it. Means that it’s a secret only two of us know.” They left the changing room once he fixed his tie, now wearing the right one. Quickly they arrived at the dining hall.

Breakfast came and went, and both Kiyoomi and Chikara were struck with a semi-permanent blush across their skin for the days leading up to Hogsmeade. Chikara couldn’t help but be excited, the love of his life was going to stay with him, forever. Once the weekend finally came around and both men were free from their prefect responsibilities, Chikara sought out Kiyoomi like a magnet to metal.

“I know the cutest shop,” Chikara happily informed as he wrapped his arm around Kiyoomi’s. They’re dressed in their warmest clothes, walking along the streets. “I’ve been looking forward to this all week. I’ve been looking forward to getting engaged longer, but I mean getting the rings. It’s been hard not to blurt it out, I’m just so happy,” Chikara rambled, something he does when he’s really excited. Kiyoomi finds it adorable as always.

“I know, love. Keiji has been giving me this look all week like he knew but wouldn’t say anything. Semi got annoyed with me too. We’re almost there, right?” Kiyoomi murmured, making sure nobody else heard.

“Yeah! Down this corner… here!” Chikara beamed up at Kiyoomi. “Here we are!” He opened the door and led Kiyoomi inside. It’s a quaint shop, small but elegant. All sorts of different jewelry lay inside cases. “There are so many to pick from,” he mused.

“I really like these rose gold ones, look!” Sakusa stopped and saw the rings Chikara was referring to. Thick rose gold bands which held one gemstone each, complementing each other with one being blue and the other a vibrant green. “How much is this set, please?” Sakusa inquired, hoping the set wasn’t too much.

“Rose gold is so classy,” Chikara remarked. The witch behind the counter gives a total, a decent price. “We’re having a sale, so you came by on the right day!” Chikara nudged Kiyoomi. “I think those are perfect. Even the gems look like they’re made for us. Ma’am, can we try them on?”

“Of course! For you, sirs. I think they may be a match!” The witch giggled, a kind smile on her face as they tried the rings on.

“They’re perfect, Kiyo-chan! Look how it shines on your hand, baby.” Chikara murmured, taking his own hand and putting them side by side.

“It’s gorgeous on you,” Kiyoomi replied, watching how the light catches their rings. “They really are perfect. We’ll take these, thank you.” He reached into his pocket to grab his wallet; luckily he’s a wise spender and also Triwizard tournament winner, meaning he has spare cash to treat his fiancé and in this case, buy their rings.

“May your bond be everlasting! Have a blissful day!” the witch ringing them up replied. They leave the shop and continue their very cheerful weekend, with their nosy roommates in tow. However, their engagement remained a secret until after the weekend passed.

Kiyoomi is surprised how long they’ve kept it between them. After the weekend ended, they decided to reveal their news. Starting with their roommates, they gather them in the Ravenclaw common room.

“We have some news,” Chikara announced.

“Oh? We’re listening then, Chika.” All of the room turns to him and Kiyoomi, from Kourai, Yahaba, Oikawa, Ushijima, Keiji and Semi all turn with expectant eyes. “Please let it be something exciting, I’m boooored.” Yahaba chirped.

“I think it’s rather exciting,” Chikara responded. “This past week, Kiyoomi and I decided to get engaged.” He showed off his ring, grinning at the surprised sounds their friends make. “We got rings at Hogsmeade. Surprise!”

“”Oh my gosh!! Congratulations!!! Let us seeee!!” Oikawa screeched happily. Wakatoshi smiled, a rare giggly and goofy smile rather that a soft grimace.

“That’s wonderful, Chika and Kiyoomi. So let’s talk groomsmen, then?” Semi said curiously.

Chikara glanced back to Kiyoomi. They only discussed their engagement. But a wedding? “We could have a small wedding after we graduate,” he shyly said. Seeing Kiyoomi in a dashing suit, hair slicked back and showing his adorable two beauty marks…

“Silly Semi! Obviously Chika-chan is going to pick me to be his best man, duh!” Oikawa sassed, making Keiji’s eyes roll. Chikara knew the other Ravenclaw would be the perfect person to be his best man.

“Keiji, would you do me the honor of being my best man? I really wouldn’t want anyone else there beside me like that.” Chika asked, hoping for a yes!

“I’d be honored to be your best man,” Akaashi said, smiling softly. “Thank you for asking.” Oikawa squawked loudly. “But Chika-chan! We’re tight!” Chikara held back a laugh. “I still plan to ask you to be one of my groomsmen, Tooru.”

“I suppose I can live with that Chika-chan. As long as Kiyoomi makes an honest wizard out of you, I’ll cope.” Oikawa glares at Kiyoomi, hoping the message is conveyed clearly.

“You have no reason to worry, Tooru. I’m going to make Chika-bird very very happy for the rest of our lives.” Kiyoomi murmured calmly.

Chikara flushed bright red, making Yahaba and Shirabu snicker. “Lovebirds,” the latter said. “ I remember when Kiyoomi would ramble on and on about you, trying to find the right time to confess. Everything works out.”

“It does,” Chikara agrees, resting his cheek on Kiyoomi’s shoulder. “Motoya-kun agreed to be Kiyo-chan’s best man too! He’s busy at the Hufflepuffs’ Quidditch practice, so we told him earlier.”

“I’ve never been happier than when I’m with you, Chikara. I can’t wait to marry you, I love you so so much.” Kiyoomi whispered in Chikara’s ear. Chikara blushes, thinking about how perfect everything fell together with his Kiyoomi, his soulmate.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” the Slytherin said, wrapping his arms around Kiyoomi. He had been scared for the future but securing his future plans with Kiyoomi made him excited to see what else the world will throw at them. No matter what, they’ll handle it together as a team, as one.


End file.
